Angel
by neon rose
Summary: An encounter with a time machine sends the Teen Titans into their own future where they meet none other than the responcible, concerned father that Beast Boy has become. And of course, his only daughter Angel. BBXR OCXOC
1. A series of Unfortunate events

A/N: I'm not sure of beast boy's age, so in this fic he's fifteen. If anyone could tell me his real age in the series it'd be appreciated. Sadly, I don't own teen titans. If I did, this would be a movie.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted, as he pulled his staff out from his belt and whirled it in his fingers, the Titans all ran towards their enemy, he was a regular thief, no amazing and whacky identity, what made him special however was that the thing he was stealing happened to be an experimental time device. The criminal in question looked up in surprise, he paused and began to raise his hands in the air in surrender.

"That was easy..." Beast boy said surprised.

"Too easy..." Robin murmured. And true enough, the criminal pulled small pellets out of apparently thin air and threw them at the titans, a plume of smoke appeared, making the titans cough and become momentarily disorientated. But not robin, he ran towards the criminal and delivered a swift kick to the head. The criminal in question skidded backwards and cursed at having lost his bearings and his only chance of a clean escape.

Beast boy shrunk down to dog form to try and track the criminal down by scent before the smoke cleared, unfortunately Cyborg chose that exact minute to step backwards, tripping over Beast Boy he fell backwards onto the experimental time device, in a blue flash of light he disappeared.

-In the middle of the countryside 26 years in the future-

"OOF!" Cyborg said as he hit the ground. Well, actually, he said many other things, but none under PG-13. He looked up and spat the grass out of his mouth. He was just getting up onto all fours when-

-Experimental science lab, present time-

"CYBORG!" Robin yelped and ran in the direction of the flash.

Beast boy shook his head, stupid Cyborg not watching where he was going, he'd have big bruises on his ribs now thanks to that big metal loser. Unfortunately, as Beast boy was crouching and nursing his ribs, Robin did not see him either and following quite accurately in Cyborg's footsteps he too tripped over the already bruised beast boy and fell into the experimental time device.

"OW!" Beast boy yelped.

-In the middle of the countryside 26 years in the future-

"YAAAAAA!"

Cyborg just had time to look up before Robin fell onto him, causing the two of them to crumple to the ground. Admittedly Cyborg had gotten a softer landing. Robin groaned and rolled off of Cyborg, Cyborg cursed some more and was just getting up when-

-Experimental science lab, present time-

"Dude! What is this?! Kick Beast boy day?" Beast Boy demanded, holding his sore ribs.

"Robin? Robin where are you?" Starfire called as she floated in the direction of the second flash, unfortunately as Beast Boy suddenly stood up, her foot connected with his face, sending her toppling into the device as her beloved had done only moments ago.

"MY EYE!" Beast boy shouted in pain.

-In the middle of the countryside 26 years in the future-

"EEK!" Starfire yelped as she fell and landed on Robin and Cyborg.

"Ow..." Robin and Cyborg groaned in unison as they collapsed in a heap together.

-Experimental science lab, present time-

Beast boy groaned on the floor, making the conscious decision never to move again... ever.

"The bad guy got away, you can stop cowering now Beast boy." Raven said flatly.

"Pain..." Beast boy whimpered.

"Where is everyone?" Raven asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, but every one of them has kicked me!" Beast Boy moaned as he sat up and touched the area around his eye which he knew would end up black.

"Let me see that, it looks nasty!" Raven murmured concerned as she reached over to beast boy.

"Oh no you don't! Everyone who's come near me has hurt me!" Beast boy yelped as he jumped backwards closer to the experimental time device.

"Don't be silly, I just want to-" Raven began again as she advanced towards him.

"No!"

"Beast boy!"

"NO!"

"BEAST- YAAA!" Raven yelped as she touched Beast boys face, pushing him backwards onto the experimental time device.

-In the middle of the countryside 26 years in the future-

Cyborg heard the oncoming screams and rolled out the way, just in time to see Beast boy fall to the ground next to him and Raven land on top of him, her elbow connecting rather painfully with Beast Boy's stomach.

"ACK!" Beast boy grunted before curling up into a ball.


	2. That's got to hurt

A/N: again, I don't own Teen Titans. Thanks also to draconex and Lizzie da multi-fandomholic for reviewing.

-In the middle of the countryside 26 years in the future-

"There, now will you stop whimpering? You sound pathetic." Raven sighed as she finished healing beast boy.

_Thu-thud thu-thud, thu-thud thu-thud, thu-thud thu-thud, thu-thud thu-thud._

"What's that noise?" Robin asked tiling his head slightly.

"It sounds like a-" Beast boy began, but before he could finish a massive horse leapt over the hill and landed on beast boy, or at least where beast boy HAD been. In his place sat a small green quivering mouse.

"This is _not_ my day." Beast boy grumbled.

"Did you see that?" Robin asked quietly.

"Hello?! I was almost killed! Of course I saw it!" Beast boy shouted angrily.

"No I mean, that horse was wearing reigns, which means it was owned by someone and that horse looked pretty spooked, something must have really scared it. I wonder what could have-" Robin began but was cut off by Starfire.

"Smoke!" Starfire yelped and pointed over the hill, where true enough a big black plume of smoke was rising.

"No smoke without fire," Cyborg commented and stood up, "and there it is." He added pointing to a barn that was on fire.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted as the Titans respectively ran and flew down the hill towards the burning building.

The Titans skidded into the building to see a girl with green hair, desperately pulling at a rope around a horse's neck to try and urge it out of the building.

"Bella! Please! You'll burn to death in here! MOVE!" The girl cried desperately as she pulled on the rope, the horse bucked and pulled on the rope but refused to move, it was too scared of the fire to move. A flaming beam fell from the ceiling, the horse neighed and kicked out with its front legs, striking the girl clean across the temple, the girl crumpled to the floor.

Beast boy dashed over and dragged her from the horse; he knew full well that a terrified horse could easily do some serious damage to a person. He looked down at the girl and his jaw fell open, her hair was exactly the same shade as his, her face almost identical in shape too. If her skin hadn't been a creamy white he would have declared her a female version of himself.

"Whoa there!" Cyborg shouted and grabbed the horse's rope, he paused for a second and lifted the entire horse of the ground, he carried it outside and put it down to run free.

The titans extinguished what was left of the barn before all turning to look at the girl. Their eyes widened at the similarity between her and Beast boy who was holding her and still staring at her.

"That's... odd..." Raven commented uncharacteristically startled.

"Beast boy! This girl looks much like you!" Starfire stated happily.

"I kinda noticed Star." Beast boy smirked.

"Who is she? You don't have any sisters that you haven't told us about have you BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope. She's obviously a hardcore animal lover though, most people woulda got the hell outta there if their stables were burning down." Beast boy commented impressed.

The girl's eyes flickered and she opened them with a groan, her eyes too were an emerald green, identical to Beast Boy's.

"What? How? I..." The girl stammered.

"Um, Hi?" Beast boy suggested helpfully.

"That'll do." She nodded gingerly getting up.

"Uh-oh..." she stumbled backwards and Beast boy grabbed her arm to steady her. Unfortunately for Beast boy, when someone is flying at you at 200MPH it's hard to tell between helping, as Beast boy was doing, and an aggressive gesture.

"Get your hands off her!" The boy shouted punching Beast Boy across the face and grabbing the girl up protectively in his arms. He floated in the air, his long black hair flowing across his face as he levitated a meter in the air with a rather confused looking girl in his arms.

"Um... Nim... I wasn't actually in any danger. You just punched a past version of my father." The girl said slowly.

"Oh. Oops." The boy mumbled and reddened considerably as he floated down to the ground and set the girl down.

"I'm so sorry... I thought... I.... well... I guess this explains why your future self hates me." The black haired boy mumbled as he helped Beast Boy up.

"That and you keep flirting with my daughter." A voice growled from behind them.

"...eep." The boy squeaked and turned around to see a full grown, albeit, green man standing behind him.

The Teen Titans looked at him in awe, that green spiky hair... that fang... those eyes... that fashion sense... it was... BEAST BOY!

"You burnt down... the stables." Beast boy frowned at the girl.

"Accidentally I assure you." She replied with a small smile.

"You're grounded, AND you have to re-build it." He said narrowing his eyes and poking her on the nose.

"Gee, harsh much?" She grumbled before walking off only to be followed by the dark haired boy.

The older Beast Boy looked down at the young titans with a small smile on his face.

"Just as I remember. Come on." He smiled and turned and walked off in the direction the girl and the boy had left moments ago.


	3. Premonition

A/N: I still don't own Teen titans. Sorry for the MASSIVE wait peoples… I've just been really busy lately. Also, thanks to Lizzie da multi-fandomholic, draconex, StarryRavenFire, Dust-in, ColdCypher, Carrot The LuvMachine, Phoenix'sSoul, Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child, hieibandit and RosePetals512 for reviewing.

The Teen Titans sat around in the living room of the older beast boy all looking exceedingly uncomfortable and confused. The green haired girl and the black haired boy who had punched Beast boy were standing by the door looking equally uncomfortable.

"Right, first things first." The older Beast Boy said rubbing his hands together. "You, Nimbus, I didn't say you could come here. Get out of my house. Now." He said glaring at the sad looking teenager. The green haired girl rolled her eyes at the older beast boy and walked out of the door with the other teenager who's name was apparently Nimbus.

"Uh, sorry... About punching your dad and all, I mean he wasn't your father then but I mean-" Nimbus began tripping over his words. "Ah, I... oh gods... I'm really sorry and- I just-" He tried again.

"I know you didn't mean it." The girl nodded blushing slightly.

"Right Angel... I... I guess I'll see you around then... next time the city needs some serious saving or something." Nimbus said slightly sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nim." Angel smiled softly.

"Tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

"They'll want to meet you all. What with you all being their replacements and all. So you might want to get Maria to clean up quickly." Angel replied quietly.

"Oh, right, see you tomorrow then Angel." Nimbus blushed.

"Bye." She smiled softly.

"Bye." He replied just as softly before floating up and with a last fleeting look at Angel he flew back to the tower.

Angel smiled up at the retreating figure of Nimbus, she blushed, he was very, very attractive. But at the moment she had bigger things to deal with. As soon as Nimbus had flown out of sight she turned to the door and listened.

"Who wants tofu waffles?"

"NO-ONE WILL EVER WANT TOFU WAFFLES!"

"I DO!"

"Heh, me too."

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT! YOU'RE THE SAME PERSON!"

"It's my house."

"Guys, stop arguing..."

"Yes! We have questions!"

"Yeah! Like, where's the damn bacon?!"

"Can I make Tamaranian pudding instead?"

"NO!!!"

Later that night they all sat in the older Beast boy's living room, or Garfield as he now preferred to be called seeing as the term "boy" was more than a little inappropriate seeing as he was a grown man. Angel was curled up on the sofa with her head resting on her father's knees as she dropped off to sleep.

"-and that's what happened to aqua-lad." The green man nodded at the end of his story.

"Wow..." Robin commented.

"Aww, she's sleeping!" Starfire giggled pointing to Angel.

"Oh, shh... she never gets much sleep and I don't want to wake her..." Garfield whispered.

"How come?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"She's prophetic... she sees the future... unfortunately she sees everything when she's asleep... from wars, train wrecks, plane crashes... she always picks up on disasters. I think it's the good in her trying to save people... but she rarely gets a moment's undisturbed sleep." He sighed brushing his daughter's hair from her face.

"Mm... n... no..." Angel mumbled, her brow creasing with the start of a frown.

"Oh no, here we go again." Garfield sighed, his arm turning into a long octopus tentacle and reached across the room and got a notepad and pen without disturbing Angel.

"Nonononono... please no..." She whimpered before gasping loudly and her eyes clicking open, revealing them to be jet black.

"What is wrong? Is she hurt?" Starfire enquired worriedly.

"No.. It's just another prophecy. It sounds like a big one this time. Shh sweetie..." he whispered as he stroked his daughter's face which was wet with tears.

"NO!" She screamed sitting bold upright before sobbing loudly.

"Angel... what was it?" Garfield asked softly.

"P-plane crash. The engines caught fire, electrical fault... it crashed right into the city center in Mexico... oh gods... there were kids on board! It ran right into a shopping center!" Angel wept.

"Times? Plane number? Come on A, we don't want it to happen do we?" He urged gently. The others in the room sat quietly in shock, only able to imagine the horror that she must have seen.

"Here... it was a... Gotham Airways plane... they're quite small, they might listen right?" Angel whispered hopefully.

"Let's hope... I'll call 'em now. When's the crash gonna happen?" Garfield asked as he flipped through the phonebook.

"They use... cookham electronics for their plane engines... be them!" Angel suggested kneeling up and facing her father as she got a new prediction of the phone call. He nodded as the phone rang and the room listened in silence.

"Hi there, this is Adam Brown from cookham electronics, I'm calling about a batch of our engines for your planes? Specifically your plane number six... we think that there might be an electrical fault with it and we'd advise just double checking, I mean it might be nothing but just to be sure... oh. Okay, thank you very much. Bye." Garfield said putting down the phone and looking at his daughter.

"What are we waiting for?" Robin asked curiously.

"For the future to change, it takes some time." The adult beast boy replied. Angel bit her lip and waited, her eyes glazed purple again and she blinked away a few tears.

"They're not going to check. That's it, I'm getting the guys on this one." Angel breathed and flicked the face off of her watch, it turned out to be a small communicator.

"Guys, I'm gonna need your help, it's a big plane crash." Angel informed before flicking the watch closed and jumping backwards off the sofa as her dad lunged at her.

"Oh no you don't! You're NOT getting those little replacement brats to take care of something as big as this!" Garfield shouted angrily.

"What? Uh, Angel, can we help?" Robin asked standing up, confused by Garfield's behavior.

"No, it's good, me and the titans have got it covered." Angel replied as she pulled off loose work-shirt that she had been wearing to reveal a tight purple top which left huge patches of skin around her shoulder-blades uncovered, she dashed out the door with the others following her.

"Don't you DARE go A!" Garfield shouted angrily as his daughter rolled her eyes. Huge green wings suddenly sprouted from her back and started flapping as she took off in the direction of the city and the new Titans.


	4. The End?

A/N: once again apologies for the huge delay, but I'm afraid I must delay yeh all once more to thank the kind people who reviewed! Many thanks to: Elsa, Half-GothicChick, Sherman17, Evilevergreen, LaEditor, Sorceressofdemonotters, Cashmeritan, Purple Carnation and Taurus la Crazee. Now, to get this fanfic goin again! -

Garfield looked up at his daughter shrinking into the distance of the sky as she headed for the tower that he had once known so well.

"Not to ask an obvious question my friends, but… aren't we the titans?" Starfire asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Not anymore we're not. The city has new titans now." Garfield sighed half wearily and half sarcastically as he turned to skulk inside.

"Dude! Aren't you gonna follow her?" Beast boy demanded turning on his older self who seemed to be heading in the opposite direction to Angel.

"Hardly, I'm obsolete. The titans are gone, replaced by some amateurs who dare take the same name and shame me even more by teaming up with or flirting with my daughter." Garfield wandered over to the kitchen counter and sighed as he looked up at the flickering kitchen light. The lines in his face showed up more now, he looked… old, he was at least 41 years old but in this light and in this mood he looked far older and… lonely. He opened a cupboard and started pouring himself some unknown liquor into a glass with a deep sigh. Raven wrinkled her nose in disgust and Beast Boy jumped over to the counter and smacked the glass out of his hand, it smashed against the wall with a loud and displeasing sound.

"What is WRONG with you! When did you give up on everything! When did you- or even I become this cynical and… lame!" Beast boy snarled.

"Around about when my life fell apart I'd say, when my friends abandoned me, when Angel's mother abandoned her with me to only show up once again in her life to curse her with the prophetic powers you've just seen. Around about when my daughter, the only person I care for constantly puts herself in danger that I can't help her with, about when my heart got broken TWICE by her mother, you have NO idea what my life has been like. The time you come from, being a Titan, playing video games, eating pizza, stopping bad guys, those were the best years of my life, and guess what? It's all downhill from here now, that's why I am the way I am." Garfield growled and took a big gulp from the bottle of spirit in his hand.

Beast boy stood still staring up at his future, feeling undeniable dread filling himself, this was what his life was to amount to? Being a bitter binge drinker with no friends? He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Robin.

"I think we should go, we've… got to get back to our own time." Robin said softly and fearfully.

"I'm sure you'd be dying to Robin, you've got a rich successful future and a beautiful wife waiting for you. Go on, leave, it's all any of you were good at!" Garfield snarled.

The Titans turned and left the house and walked along down the road towards the city, silence resting heavily on all of their shoulders.

"If this is the future…" Starfire began slowly after a long silence. "Then, surely if we have seen it then we are already changing it, if we know what is coming then… surely there is some hope?" She asked softly.

"Unless we're just following some foretold dance into a dim and dark future and nothing we can do will stop it, you know like fate, that kinda thing." Cyborg murmured glumly.

"That's not true, the very existence of Angel proves that the future can be changed, we can't let this happen!" Beast boy shouted angrily as he stopped still in the road. His head sank slightly then he looked up pleadingly at the others. "Don't let me become that."

"Well, it's settled then. We head to the tower." Robin nodded and started walking again.

"What good will that do? It's not our tower anymore, there are new Titans now remember?" Raven pointed out.

"I know I'd never let anyone take over our tower and throw out all the things we took from villains over the years, it'd be too dangerous." Robin said firmly.

"Oookay, but what good does that do us?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we must have gotten to the past again to be older now in the future, therefore we defeated the thief who sent us here which means we have the device that sent us here in the tower." Robin said quickly before gasping for air.

"This time travel stuff hurts my brain." Beast boy murmured.

The tower had been modified considerably since their own time, the technology inside was more advanced as was to be expected, but the place was bigger too, and more warmly furnished than in their days, there were pictures on the walls of the new Titans.

Cyborg picked one up and looked at it, the dark haired Nimbus stood on the far left with a dark skinned girl with a reddish glow around her next to him. On the far right a short grinning male stood, only just into his teens with various mechanical-looking things held in his hands, next to him stood Angel, her green wings proudly open and contrasting with her pale skin making her look like an eerie heavenly figure. But in the centre stood a Tamaranian looking girl in her late teens, clearly the oldest out of all of them, she had the fire of leadership in her eyes and a well toned body, she appeared powerful and intimidating but the smile on her face and her body language showed warmth and friendship, it was an odd mix but she instantly stood out as the leader of the new Titans.

"Like the new line up then?" A female voice said from behind him. He turned to see the same Tamaranian girl in the photo walking towards him; she was even more impressive in person.

"My name is Ori and I'm the leader of the new Titans, Angel said you'd be coming here, it's a pleasure to meet you all at such an exciting time in your lives. You're all legends and heroes in our time, it really is an honour." She said warmly as she shook Cyborg's hand, and proceeded onto the other Titans in turn.

The other Titans introduced themselves, the dark skinned girl's name was Chloe and she had power over fire, hence the perpetual red glow around her. The youngest boy's name was Rom and he was a technopath, someone with control over anything electrical or mechanical, which, in this day and age, was a powerful ability. Nimbus was a manipulator of air, the youngest child of a god of the sky who had bred with a mortal in fact.

"As much as we'd all love to have you here for longer, I'm sure Rom would love to see how you tick as well Cyborg, but we're damaging the time stream as we speak so I'll take you to your machine." Ori smiled leading the way.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg all left through the machine, but Beast Boy paused and turned to Angel.

"Is it possible for us to change the future? To make things… better?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Dad, you already have changed the future, now you need to get back to your own time before this one changes with you in it." Angel said softly, her eyes going purple as she herded Beast Boy into his own time.

Back in their own time the Titans apprehended the thief who had started this whole escapade off in the beginning, and things went back to how they once were, laughing, joking, being a Titans, playing video games, eating pizzas, and of course, stopping bad guys. The Titans grew older, Starfire and Robin grew closer together, married, and eventually had a child, whom they named Ori. When Bruce Wane died Robin had to leave the Titans to take care of Wane Enterprises and carry on fighting crime in Gotham, Starfire and Ori went with him of course.

Without their leader the remaining three Titans were unable to hold it together properly, after a short love affair between Raven and Beast Boy which all ended in arguments and fallings out the Titans declared themselves over for the time being and boarded up the Tower until new heroes would come along to take their place as the new Titans.

Cyborg started up his own mechanics industry and got very famous in the formula one racing circuit and made lots of money, with also some crime fighting on the side, but he gave most of his money to charity as a way to continue helping the masses.

Robin became a very successful businessman just as Bruce Wane had been, his companies cured many diseases through medical research, including Cancer. But, Robin could never give up crime fighting and, at night, he took on another persona with Starfire by his side, and eventually Ori too.

Beast Boy however was lost by himself, he tried solo crime fighting for a while, but it didn't work out, his only talent being with animals he bought himself a house in the countryside with stables and horses and ran a low-key veterinary surgery. A little after nine months since the Titans split up for good Raven arrived at Beast Boy's door with a baby in her arms. She explained that it was Angel and that she couldn't be around her for reasons that he could never know, but he needed to take care of her.

And so, Beast Boy raised Angel, ever protective of her, but he did his best to be a good parent and not repeat his previous mistakes, he never drank and kept up good contact with all the Titans except Raven who had effectively disappeared. She only returned once, and that was on Angel's thirteenth birthday.

Angel grinned happily, she had her father by her side and her godmother Starfire cooking in the kitchen (much to everyone but Angel's horror, Angel happened to adore Star's food), Cyborg, her godfather "testing" out her new video game for her, just to make sure it worked of course! And her other godfather Robin giving her a present of a communicator watch like the one Ori owned, just in case she ever needed help. But Angel missed one thing more than anything else, her mother, she longed to meet her and wanted just one touch, one hug, just one sign of affection from the woman who gave life to her. She turned to her father and asked him the question she asked him every year on her birthday, and it hurt Beast Boy every year when Raven didn't show.

"Dad, is she coming today?" Angel asked hopefully, she had never developed her prophetic powers only the ability to fly inherited from her father.

"We'll see Angel, we'll see." He replied quietly expecting full well that Raven wouldn't show and never would.

The door swung open at that moment and Raven entered with a large box in her hands with an uncomfortable looking ribbon on the top. She looked around the room with the other ex-Titans looking back at her in surprise.

Angel jumped up excited, she knew it had to be her… didn't it?

"Mom?" She asked quietly and hopefully.

Raven nodded.

Angel rushed towards her but stopped when the box poked her in the chest. Raven pushed it towards her and Angel took it gingerly, it was heavy.

"For… all the birthdays and Christmas' I've missed." Raven said shakily.

"Thankyou…" Angel nodded thankfully, but that wasn't what she wanted from Raven.

Angel turned carefully to put the heavy parcel on the table, as Angel's back was turned Raven started to leave. Beast boy vaulted over the sofa and blocked the doorway.

"Oh no, you've been gone too long, you can't just show up like this and leave again, you'll break her heart!" Beast boy ordered Raven. "If… if you have to leave, don't do it now. It's her birthday, don't ruin it for her…" Beast boy said softer, the loving and desperate look in his eyes stopped Raven for a second. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. She looked down to see Angel hugging her.

"Thankyou." She smiled with tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up at her mother.

"I…" Raven stammered as she lifted her own hands up instinctively to try and get her off, but as her bare skin brushed Angel's cheek what she most feared happened. Angel gasped and her eyes turned black, she fell to the floor with a scream as she clutched at her head, trying to make her first vision stop.

"This is why I shouldn't have come here!" Raven shouted at Beast Boy with tears brimming in her eyes as she ran out and disappeared.

Angel broke from her first vision in tears, as Beast boy looked at her, he knew that his daughter was forever changed now. Cursed and gifted at the same time…

A/N: This is all I'm going to write for this one Fanfic, however I might consider writing more on Angel and the new Titans if there's enough demand for it, so if you'd like to read it, let me know.


End file.
